Back support mechanisms for ergonomic chairs have attempted to provide sufficient support to the user's back, while providing improved functioning from other adjustment components on the chair. Typically ergonomic chairs are configured to allow for tilting of the seat and back support or backrest as a unit, or tilting of the backrest relative to the seat. However to be able to provide improved back support to a user, the chair should be able to adjust to the overall body posture and relative positioning of body parts so as to ensure comfort and minimize fatigue. The ability for the chair to adjust to the user's requirements is increasingly important, especially in the office environment since the user's tasks can vary and the work intensity of each given task can also vary. As such, the optimal position of the user's body in the chair is critical so as to ensure comfort and minimize fatigue.
Furthermore many ergonomic chairs utilize a backrest having a conventional configuration and material. Typically this backrest includes some form of frame having single or multi-density foam padding that is then covered with cloth, leather or the like. As such the backrest deforms to the user's back posture and does not provide the required support. Furthermore many back supports can not be personalized or self-adjusting to accommodate the various positions the user requires when involved in a work task.
Thus a back support adjustment system which allows the user to self-adjust the back support on an ergonomic chair to a desired position and to allow the back support to move with the user so as to provide constant support to the user's back is desirable.